Overprotective natsus being overprotexttive agian i swarr this is a ch
by nmesoma
Summary: So the summary of this fanfixtion so this fanfiction doesnt belong to me crefits to the rightfull owners not me dont attack me because ive already said it diesnt belong to me it belings to a creator on devianart i think the link is in the first bit of the fadixtion so like i said please dont attack me thank you. Oh and also this is a ONE Shot so this is the only chapter.


Overprotective**OXOXO**It was unbelievable. For the past 7 days, Natsu had been clinging on to her arm, sneering at any boy that had looked her way. He would pull her closer to his body and glare horrifyingly at the man who had dared to come over to the blonde.

Squeezing her arm tighter, he would seethe, "_40 meters distance._" He was impossible. Her week felt like hell and her shoulder was was sure to fall off her body soon. But for the first time in forever, she was alone. No Natsu hissing at any other male around her like a cat. No weight gripping on to her arm for dear life. Absolutely nothing.

Lucy couldn't help but feel relieved as she walked towards the bar, rubbing her throbbing shoulder. She sat herself down at her usual spot and scanned the area around her for any sign of pink. When she didn't see anything, she sighed.Mira was in front of her in a flash, the biggest, sweetest smile playing on her lips. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and her smile was widening each second.

For Mira, the whole thing was an absolute miracle. She was sure Natsu has developed feelings for the blonde but he hasn't noticed yet. Which she was disappointed in. But still, Natsu being over protective was so adorable. Period."Lucccyyy~." She sang as she wiped the counter clean until she could see her reflection, "where's Natsu~?"The blonde gazed up at the bartender with tired eyes, she tried to stop herself from yawning but it failed. She looked around her once more, making sure the male wasn't present, "Mira, please.

Don't encourage him to cling onto my arm. I haven't been getting enough sleep because of him."Mira's already smiling mouth tugged into an even bigger smile, "why not Lucy? He wouldn't enter your house without your permission in the middle of the night, would he? That would be strange!" But of course, Mira knew that this is what he would do almost every night. No, she wasn't stalking - she just knew. This is Mira for crying out loud.Lucy groaned, throwing her sore arm over her eyes causing her to wince, "yes, it is!" She wailed, ignoring the pain shooting up her arm, "he would enter my house and rummage through my fridge," she frowned, "and the next morning, all the food that was in it are gone. NO BREAKFAST!" Lucy jumped up, grabbing Mira by both her shoulders, "NO BREAKFAST, MIRA! IMAGINE THAT?!""Can't you get breakfast from the guild? I make delicious pancakes~.""I KNOW! BUT NATSU WOULD STILL BE THERE, ON MY COUCH, WATCHING MY TV! MY FRICKEN TV!"

Mira blinked. She was oblivious to the fact that Natsu would go that far. But Lucy looked frantic, the bags under her eyes making her worry even further. She cocked her head, "why would he do that?""I DON'T KNOW MIRA! I DON'T FRICKEN KNOW!" She sat back down on her seat, hunching herself on the counter, she couldn't take it anymore. It was killing her. "Mira~ Natsu's a pain.."As if on cue, the guild doors slammed open, revealing a rather irritated Natsu. Once he woke up, he would usually find Lucy standing in front of him, glaring and she would scream and yell at him to get out. But she wasn't there this morning. That gnawed on his mood, making him annoyed. What if she was with another guy?His eyes pierced through her once they made eye contact, he noticed that she was only with Mira.

His mind when blank, is Mira a guy?Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Lucy jump up and tumble behind the counter earning a small groan of pain escape her lips. She had landed on her arm making it throb and bruise even more. She tried her best to ignore it and peeked over the counter. He was staring right at her, his eyebrows knitted together. She squeaked and hid back down under the counter when he started stomping towards her. She clung on to Mira's leg for dear life. Natsu slammed his hands on the counter once he arrived, making Lucy cringe. She gripped Mira's leg tighter, her eyes squeezed shut. In a low, husky voice, she heard Natsu mutter,

"_Why's Lucy hiding from me?_" Her face paled immediately. She shuffled into to the counter some more, hugging herself into a ball. The male's eyes narrowed as he spat at the bartender, "_Why_?"With the same calm and collected face, Mira smiled, "My, she's just tired and upset, Natsu. Her arm is injured thanks to all your clinging and gripping.

She's been so upset at how overprotective you've been this week. So, would you mind leaving her alone for a bit?"Natsu's glare hardened at the sweet lady and his hands brawled into fists, Mira was definitely a guy. "No I haven't. She's just over reacting. Stop trying to take her away from me, jerk."Her smile was still present on her lips but a vein popped above her eyebrow, "I'm sorry, Natsu what was that?" Her voice didn't waver, the sweet tune still there. But she was rather confused."STOP ACTING." His anger boiled inside him causing him to slam his fist on top of the counter right above Lucy. She squealed in surprise as Natsu continued, "You're actually a guy aren't you? Trying to take Lucy away.." Everyone paled. What.A rather awkward silence washed over the guild. Did he really just say that _Mira _was a _guy_?

What the fu-"YOU ARE AREN'T YOU?! I KNEW IT!!"Mira blinked slightly, staring at the furious male. Her smile appeared on her face once more before she politely questioned, "Natsu, may you repeat what you had just said?"Said male seemed to have been angered even more when what appears to be streaks of steam sizzled off his head. His eyes were deadly and his expression was horrifying, "I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN, 'MIRA'.

GIVE LUCY BACK OR YOU'LL GET IT!" He leaned into the counter, his face a centimeter apart from the sweet lady. He reached his hands up to grab her by her dress straps. But Mira was faster.She leaped a meter back away from him, her smile never faltering. She smiled and watched as Natsu gasped slightly and lost his balance, toppling over the counter. He fell on top of the blonde which was under it causing her to yell a 'kya' in surprise. Sadly, Natsu had elbowed the poor girl into her stomach, making her groan. She was glad that she hadn't eaten her breakfast yet or she would have puked all over him. She struggled under him, trying her best to push him off."Natsu-u!

Get the hell off me!" She wailed, slapping her hands on his back. Natsu frowned and managed to grab her hands before she could slap him more. Lucy cringed at the contact and bit her lower lip to stop her groan of pain from escaping. He squeezed her injured arm. Yeah, nope. It's broken already. Natsu gave her a half-hearted glare and hissed, "stop squirming, weirdo.

I'll get off."That's when her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes went wide. Their faces were so close together that their noses were practically touching. Lucy blushed at their closeness and tried to look away, but Natsu kept her head in place with his hand. He smirked at her expression and stated bluntly, "don't go playin around with Mira because I already claimed you as mine." Lucy opened her mouth to ask what he had meant but his lips were already pressed against hers. Lucy blinked eyes wide before she slowly kissed back.

His lips were slightly chapped and dried. But they were rather warm.Mira couldn't help but giggle at the scene. She was a genius with her geniousy ways.After a moment of affection they pulled apart, making eye contact before. Lucy immediately flushed red, her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. He flashed her his most famous fanged grin and chuckled, "you're not allowed to go near any other male except me - that includes Happy! Don't hug him like that anymore, it makes me angry."Lucy slowly nodded at his sudden outburst and squeaked when he jumped up.

He pulled her up by her good arm and twirled her around, embracing her from behind, "touch her and you're not going to see fricking day light again." He snarled viciously, his words containing venom. He glared at every single face throughout the guild. Lucy's cheeks flared as her eyes dropped down to her shoes, she glared at them,

"Natsu, You're so overprotective." She muttered.Natsu chuckled rolling his eyes, "Psssh! No I'm nooot!""You thought that Mira was a gu-""SHUT UP!"Lucy giggled. It was very annoying. Very, very, very annoying. But his overprotecting side is the sweetest thing she's ever seen.**OXOXO**


End file.
